The Red Rabbit Tavern
The Red Rabbit Tavern is a brothel resting on the outer edges of Earnwold, just avoiding the destruction of the city due to being an out of the way location. This was originally intended to help the tavern avoid scrutiny, yet managed to be the location's saving grace. Management The current head of The Red Rabbit is one Carmine Hoppes, the original founder of the location, and the man the location seems to have gained it's name from. The brothel originally broke ground in 416 AT, but has since gained popularity after the destruction of Earnwold, leaving The Red Rabbit as one of the few remaining locations of its kind. Crouching Tavern, Hidden Brothel After the destruction of the city, The Red Rabbit was one of the few remaining locations with such 'additional services' as the location provided. Thanks to the lack of competition, the brothel has come under strict inspection by those starting to doubt the legitimacy of the location, and has forced the brothel to take on the guise of a tavern. The girls inside the location now solely go under the title of waitresses, bartenders, and entertainers, with many having some form of act they are able to show off on stage to help cement this idea. The tavern is able to operate this illegal brothel by claiming that all workers are exercising free will when partaking in scandalous activities within the tavern, insisting that "the tavern is not responsible for what the workers do with their free time." Brothel Hierarchy The hierarchy of the brothel is determined by one thing, and one thing only: The amount of money a worker will manage to bring in. All of the permanent entertainment hired by The Red Rabbit are given their own rooms to use as needed, under the guise of being graciously given locations for the men and women who work the tavern floor to reside in, should they not have homes for themselves. The more money you bring in, the better treated you are by the owner of the establishment, and the more freedom you are generally allowed in choosing your customers. At the moment, the highest grossing girl is Emeline - and thus, she is often seen by Carmine's side, going so far as to have direct requests granted by the boss. Flow of coin is made through 'tips' that the available workers bring in before each session while working the tavern floor. Pay enough tips to a waitress or entertainer wearing a numbered pin, and they will deliver the sum total - along with their pin - to go 'on break', taking a customer to their room of their own free will, and off the company's time. Fail to make enough money as part of The Red Rabbit, and you will be replaced. While the man himself may seem kind to all, he will only extend his paw as long as it keeps being lined with gold. Available Ladies and Gents * Carmine: The Red Rabbit * Emeline: The Forbidden Fruit * Rose: The Dancer Applying For a Position To apply for a position working at The Red Rabbit Tavern, speak with Emeline or Carmine about available positions. Gallery Music Waiting Till Mr. Carmine's Here - Sang by Emeline Tavern Playlist